Brittany The Untold story
by Dancingforever
Summary: Brittany is known as a dumb blonde who has a perfectly normal life. People can be so wrong. This a story of seeing her life, through her eyes. When will her mom stop drinking? Is her mother pregnant? Can she tell Artie her TRUE secret?
1. Chapter 1

Brittany: Untold

I sat anxiously at home. The faded brown couch was rock-hard but, I didn't notice. Mom was coming home. I had already hidden my Cheerios uniform in the closet. Would she notice? _No._ , I thought _the only closet she cared about was filled with wine._ I closed my eyes. I heard the door slam open.

"Brittany?" my mom called.

"In here." I called in a monotone voice.

I always used the ton, it hid my fear. No one ever realized that. My mom walked in. She was 30 years old, with Blonde hair and green eyes, she could have anyone. But when that hair was barely brushed, and those eyes bloodshot what good man would want that?

She stood with a sketchy looking man. He looked me up and down and grinned. I was glad I put on a sweatshirt. I turned to my mom,

"This is Bryan. Leave us alone." She said forcefully. I nodded. My mom chuckled and pulled Bryan into her room. I sighed and got out my Algebra book. I couldn't concentrate, so I ended up just guessing on the questions. My mind went hazy and soon, I was asleep.

"Brittany!" my mother yelled. I shuddered awake to see my mom pouring herself some Vodka, while in her underwear. It wasn't a pleasant sight.

"Get ready for school. I can't drive you. I have work." She slurred. She sipped the drink and pointed at the clock. I turned to see it was 8 o'clock. I hopped up and rushed to the bathroom. I hurried to take a shower and as I stepped out I noticed something in the trashcan.

Quinn had explained to me what it was, but I couldn't remember. I slipped into my Cheerios uniform and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I snuck out to my mom's old 1978 VW and drove to pick up Santana. I never understood her.

Sometimes, she gets me to do things I don't want to do. She likes to take advantage of me, then not talk to me for a week. Oh, and the rumors. You see I had only had "IT" once. With Artie. No one knew because of Santana's rumors. Guys I didn't even know said they had "IT" with me. Then everyone liked me more.

So I always went along with it.

"Hey Britz." Santana said, hopping into the car.

"Hi." I replied. She started to check herself out in the mirror while I drove along. _What was it Quinn had told me about that thing?_

"BRITT!" Santana screamed.

"What?" I asked. She grabbed the wheel and swerved to the right. A car zoomed past. "We drive on the side that doesn't make an L!" Santana screamed. I cowered in my seat. Santana smiled her You-amuse-the-crap-out-of-me smile. I smiled an I-wasn't-paying-attention-and-I-know-my-right-from-my-left smile. She didn't catch it. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Park there." Santana ordered. She pointed to a handicap parking area.

"But isn't that-"I started,

"No Brittany. The blue lines stand for the hot people to park here." Santana interrupted. I shrugged and parked there. Santana had her smug grin on. I just smiled back.

We stepped out and walked into the school. Santana waved good-bye and went to homeroom. I stood at my locker trying to think of my code.

"What are you doing?" I heard. I turned around to see Artie. "Trying to figure out my code." I muttered, not meeting his blue eyes.

"Brittany, that's my locker." He replied. I closed my eyes as my cheeks flushed red. Artie and I….things weren't really settled. I still wanted him, but he had truly hurt me. I never even really understood why he broke up with me. But, I knew he was smart so there must've been a good reason.

"I guess I lost mine." I said quietly.

"I-I mean-"I started. When I saw a small smile cross his face I stopped. His smile was so gorgeous.

"Let me help you find your locker." He said nicely, and showed me the way. When we got to my locker I smiled.

"Thanks Artie."

He shrugged. "No problem."

And with that, he was gone. I sighed.

"Hi Brittany." Quinn said as she walked up. We started walking to class together. I smiled in return. I always wondered what happened to her baby, Beth. Quinn had said it was in a better place. When I had asked if it died, she was rather offended. How was I supposed to know what that meant?

"Hey Quinn, I was wondering something." I said, as we turned a corner.

She smiled, "And what is it you're wondering about?"

I turned to her. "This morning, I got out of the shower to find something strange in the trashcan. It was long, white, and had a plus sign on it. You used it last year." She nodded and smiled.

"Is your mom pregnant?" She said with a laugh. My face went white. My mom was….? I turned to look to her.

"I have to go." I whispered. I ran off and sat down by the window. Tears rolled down my face. My mom just couldn't be pregnant. It would ruin that child's life. I took a deep breath and sighed. I looked at all the people who were going to class looking at me. Puck walked over. Just this week he had come back from juve and he kind of scared me. While most people loved bad boys, I shied away from them. They reminded me of my mom's boyfriends.

"What's wrong Brittany?" he said with a concerned look. I turned to him. What could I say? No one knew about my mom. Not even Santana. "I miss Artie." I said lamely. It was true after all.

He nodded. "Why don't you meet me and him outside the cafeteria today?" I smiled and shrugged. Maybe today good things would happen. Maybe Artie may love me again. Maybe, my life could be like the mask I hide behind. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I couldn't believe it! I was going on a date! With Artie! I remembered the scene well, Artie and Puck had sung outside, to get money. I had smiled at them and next thing I know Artie asked me out!

I smiled a great big smile, until I felt someone slam into a locker. Someone slapped me in the face, making my eye feel like it was going to pop out of my skull.

"You SLUT!" I heard a girl scream. I opened my eyes to see a girl in front of me. I recognized her to be a part of the lower Cheerio's group. She punched me in the nose and I slithered down onto the ground.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, tears coming out of my eyes. She started trying to claw my face, when someone pulled her away.

"Leave Darren alone! He's mine!" She screamed.

"Who's Darren?" I asked. She gave me a look of pure hatred. Then she called me a VERY unfriendly word. She turned around and walked off, leaving me crumpled on the ground. The person who had held her back came up to me. My eyesight was blurred, but I could tell that it was Quinn.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. She knelt down to help me up. I nodded. I started to cry.

"I don't even know a Darren. I don't know what she's talking about." I whispered. Quinn started helping me to the nurse's office.

"Well, you have a pretty bad reputation. I mean your known for-" Quinn started. I looked at her, sadness showing in my eyes. Should I tell her?

"There lies." I whispered, looking away. Quinn was silent. Did she believe me? Doubtful. I brushed back a piece of hair.

"I've only kissed a few people, and I've only had IT once. With Artie. Santana said the lies make me popular. So I just go along with them." I said with a simple shrug. At that, Nurse Mackston walked in.

"Well someone must have run into a door again!" She said with a laugh. I gave a half smile and nodded. I turned back to Quinn. She was still frozen in shock.

"Don't tell anyone. It will make everybody hate me. Artie wouldn't be able to stand it. At least, that's what Santana says. I guess he likes me that way." I pleaded. She looked at me and gave me a tight smile and nodded. She stood up and walked off.

"Well Ms. Pierce, You scratched your left eye, so your vision may be blurred a little today, you blooded your nose, and your right eye is blackened. Be careful next time, okay?" She cheerfully said. I nodded and walked off. I walked down the hallway, still in a daze. Today couldn't be any worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"And Then I said, leggo my Eggo." Puck said gruffly, smirking as he finished his very unrealistic tale. I knew Puck, he may act like a punk, but he didn't fit in at juvie. His left eye was faintly blackened. I touched my on black eye in sympathy.

Artie was looking far off, as if in a daydream. I shook his leg. Nothing.

"Artie are you okay?" I said. I suddenly remembered he was handicap. Crap.

"I think the waitress is into me." He sighed. I held back a snort. Our waitress was like, fifty. He was acting so...Puckish. He was flirting with Santana, ignoring me, and being flat out rude.

"Excuse me." I sharply said, then walked to the bathroom. I sat in a stall, and dialed my mom's number.  
"Helloooo?" My mom's drunken voice called. I sighed. It was Thursday, her claimed "Sober day".

"Mom, it's me. Can you pick me up?" I whispered. I heard a sigh on the other side of the phone.

"No, stay at your father's tonight. I'm busy with…work. Have Santana drive you there." She replied gruffly. Before I could respond, she ended the call. I walked out of the stall, and walked up to the mirror. I thought of my future sibling. I _knew _my mom was pregnant, and she was hurting that poor child. Every day that baby's growing weaker…

"Britt?" I heard Santana say. She walked in and saw my teary face. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's wrong?" she stated, her eyes filled with annoyance.

"I want to go home. Will you take me to my dad's? Like, right now?" I whispered.

She rolled her eyes in disgust, "No Britt, I'm going with Puck and Artie."

"Please." I started. But she walked out. I ran after her, but when I got to the table, they were gone. A couple sat in the table, feeding each other spaghetti. I ran outside. The car was gone. I curled up in a ball and started to cry.

"Brittany?" I heard a familiar voice whisper. I looked up Artie. He was worried, I could tell."

"What Artie?" I replied sharply. He looked hurt.

"You left me. You're no better than Puck."

He looked at me, his eyes filled with hurt. He took my hand. "Brittany, they left _me_. Puck told me, if I acted like him, you would like me. When he tried to leave without paying, I gave our waitress the money. He called me weak and they left, but my dad's coming later. " He said half-heartedly.

I stood up and looked down to Artie, "Can you drive me home?" He smiled and nodded. We talked for a while, until his dad came. When they asked me where I lived, I told them my 'Mom' and Dad lived over in Canary Gardens. My Step-mother Carlee could pass for my mother, with her blond hair and green eyes.

When they drove up to the white Victorian, Artie's eyes widened. "Nice place."

I blushed, "Thanks."

I leaned in and kissed him sweetly, ignoring the fact his dad was there. "Bye Artie."

"Bye Brittany." He whispered in reply.

I hopped out of the car and ran into the house. I squealed gleefully and turned to my dad and step-mother. My father ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. His face was creased with worry lines.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" I said, trying to contain my smile.

He looked up at me, along with Carlee, "Your mother was in a car wreck."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I'm PrincessofMoulinRouge, and I just want to thank everyone for the support on the story so far! I'm thinking of doing a MR and Outsiders story soon, so check those out soon! If you have a story idea send me a message! **

Chapter 5

The drive to the hospital was a blur. I could slightly remember getting in the car, and that was it. Now, my dad stood in front of the doctor, asking to go in.

"I'm sorry sir, but no one can see Jennifer right now, who isn't related to her." I started thinking about that baby. The poor thing was probably hurt enough, from my mother's drinking, and now it could be…a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"What about the baby?" I snapped, turning to the doctor. His expression at first was shock, and then he broke into a smile.

"She's in the Nursery right now." My eyes widened into shock.

"My mother is only a few weeks pregnant."

He shook his head, "It was almost 9 months, a little early, but it's in a incubator, her child is very small, only about 5 lbs., and her stomach was a bit smaller. It was a very healthy baby though, for its…condition. Consider yourself VERY lucky." He commented. I tried to clear my head. The baby was safe. It was alive. It had been born. I tried to think how it was possible the baby wasn't sick from my mom's drinking problem.

I was soon taken into the hospital room, where my mother lay. She had many cuts and bruises but she seemed relatively fine. I walked over to the side of her bed.

"Are you a daughter?" She whispered, looking up at me.

I smiled and nodded quietly, "Yes I am."

She smiled at me and looked away. "I've always wanted a daughter with blonde hair and big blue eyes. Who I could love, and take care of." She whispered, looking far off. I knew she was drunk, but my heart took a leap for joy.

"Whose daughter are you?" She whispered.

I smiled, "I'm yours."

Her eyes widened, in happiness. "You're beautiful." Then she slipped into unconsciousness. I smiled as a tear fell down my cheek. I left the room and waited outside.

A nurse came up to me, "Does your mother have a name for her daughter?'" She asked.

I turned to her, "Marie Lynn Pierce." I said. It was my favorite name. Now it would my sister's.

"Could I see her?" I whispered. The nurse smiled politely. She nodded and I followed her to the nursery. In an incubator was a small girl, fast asleep.

I started thinking about my life, my secrets, and everything. I was smart. I wasn't what people thought I was. I was beautiful. Things were going to change. Soon.

**Last chapter is next! I will add a song in it for her to sing just to warn you! Thanks for all the reviews! P.S If you want a story of your choice, make my story a youtube trailer and I will create a story for a couple of your choice! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Final Chapter! This one will include songs so you can skip them if you want, or maybe even listen to them while you read! My contest is still up and I hope some people participate! Just send me a link to your trailer!**

Chapter 6

It was all going to change today. I was going to be known for what I am. I walked through the hallways, looking for Artie. When I saw him by his locker my heart fluttered. This was it.

I walked up to him, carefully, pretending each step was a lie vanishing. "Artie?" I asked.

He turned to me, a smile on his face, "Yes?"

"We need to talk. There's something you need to know." I said. Lately, my monotone voice has changed; I tried to make sure people could tell how I was feeling. He nodded, and we went into an empty classroom.

"So, what is it?" He asked calmly. I looked to him. How could I explain this? My mom was an alcoholic, I wasn't a slut, I was smart, and I had a sister. That's hard to get out.

"When we went out, during the duets assignment, I had it with you. Santana told you I've had it a lot. You were my first. My mom and dad are divorced, and I live with my alcoholic mom, who just had a baby. Everyone thinks I'm stupid, but I'm only worried for my mother and sister. My life, it's not what people think." I whispered, feeling all the burdens flying away. I looked to Artie, whose face was covered in shock, happiness, worry, I didn't really know. I leaned in and kissed him. I pulled away looking into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Brittany." He whispered. He kissed me again. We just sat there, kissing and talking all day. By the end of 9th period, he knew my life story. When it was time for glee, we went in quickly. The class stared at us, both teary eyed, hands intertwined.

"Hello class." started. Artie raised his hand.

", I need to do something." He said.

"Fine, Artie." replied with a shrug.

Artie went to the center of the room. "This is for a friend."

He started to sing," I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world  
But she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls are continually changed  
And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me

Fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

Oh, you see that skin?  
It's the same she's been standing in  
Since the day she saw him walking away  
Now I'm left  
Cleaning up the mess he made

So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

Boys, you can break  
You'll find out how much they can take  
Boys will be strong  
And boys soldier on  
But boys would be gone without the warmth from  
A woman's good, good heart

On behalf of every man  
Looking out for every girl  
You are the guide and the weight of her world

So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too." He finished

Artie's response was thunderous claps. I held back tears. He loved me. So, so much.

", I need to sing." I said.

Rachel laughed a little bit. "Its Glee club, you're going to sing."

let me stand up and I faced the other Glee members.

"I want you all to know, I'm not who you think I am. I'm not a slut, I'm not stupid. My mother us an alcoholic who just had a daughter after a car crash. Any rumors you know, they aren't true." I said forcefully.

I started to sing, "_Take all of your wasted honor  
Every little past frustration  
Take all of your so-called problems  
Better put them in quotations_

Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say

Walking like a one man army  
Fighting with the shadows in your head  
Living out the same old moment  
Knowing you'd be better off instead  
If you could only

Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say

Have no fear for giving in  
Have no fear for giving over  
You better know that in the end  
It's better to say too much  
Than never to say what you need to say again

Even if your hands are shaking  
And your faith is broken  
Even as the eyes are closing  
Do it with a heart wide open

Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say

Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to  
Say what you need to

Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say

Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say

Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say

Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say." I sang. I looked at the class, who was silent.

"Thank you." I whispered and I sat down. That, is my inside story.

**THE END**

** It's over :'(! I hope you liked the ending! A special thanks to all who favorited, reviewed, and put alerts! I love you all! -PrincessofMoulinRouge**


End file.
